


Epiphany

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Naruto, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Protected Sex, author can't write comfort fics, gaanaru - Freeform, takes place in the kazekage rescue arc, top!Gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: The night Gaara and Naruto deepen their relationship. Physically. (Post-Kazekage Rescue Arc)*reedit on 11.15.20*
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> this story is just a canon compliant cause I'm in gaanaru hell. ain't no way nothing happened between Gaara and Naruto before the day he headed back to kohona. something HAD to happen!

“There now,” Naruto says while the sound of his footsteps echo through Gaara’s dark bedroom, “careful now…” he whispers again sounding genuinely concerned. “I know.” Another voice. Another male. His voice is deeper than the male who continuously speaks. “Gaara…” Naruto says, with an eyebrow curled in worry. 

“You don’t have to watch me like I’m some type of baby,” Gaara says, limping slowly toward his humongous bed. Naruto looks away from Gaara’s limping form and sees how huge the bed is. _‘Damn,’_ Naruto thinks, staring at the fancy bed; his eyes twitch a little when he realizes that Tsunade probably gets a privilege like this. “But you’re limping, Gaara,” Naruto says, drawing his attention away from the bed to the limping Gaara. Naruto silently glides towards Gaara's side, silently watches him from behind—in _fear_ that he'll fall. 

Well, they’re nearly at the bed. It wouldn't really matter. 

“I know. I’m almost there.” Gaara huffs annoyed at Naruto’s bothersome worries. Gaara could walk to his bed by himself. He didn’t need Naruto to watch him like some obsessive fangirl. “Yeah… okay,” Naruto mutters, looking once more at Gaara then to the surroundings, and Naruto’s jaw drops. 

The whole room looks expensive. _So, expensive._

Naruto doesn’t know what to say, he’s a poor ninja after all. All he has are rags and hand-me-down items, and the room seems to mock his poverty by shimmering itself with golden artifacts and furniture in the moonlight. To Naruto’s curiosity, he takes a three-sixty turn, noticing amber tapestry hanging down around the large room of _(historical?)_ figures of the late Kazekage's. 

Naruto could guess since it was a passed down Kazekage bedroom, it would only be _natural_ to honor the late Kazekage's while you’re inside.

Naruto takes another spin looking at all the expensive decor—and _god damn!_ Look at that! There’s that nice ass window that rays in the moonlight! If Naruto tiptoes, he could see the village too. _‘Damn Gaara!’_ Naruto chuckles in excitement when he realizes he finally has alone time with his boyfriend along with these fancy decor. 

Sex wasn’t really on Naruto’s mind; his mind was more focused on protecting Gaara’s vulnerable form at the moment. He spent three days fighting and chasing the Akatsuki. Than…. finding Gaara corpse... then having a mental breakdown while screaming about how unfair his precious boyfriend died…and then… _yeah_ … Naruto trailed away from his thoughts, not wanting to remember how heartbreaking Gaara’s corpse was. Naruto was only here for Gaara’s protection. Yep, that was all.

Naruto, blanked from his thoughts, stares at a struggling Gaara trying to pull the tightly tucked blanket away from the mattress. 

“A-Ah! Let me help you!” Naruto runs towards Gaara’s side, who sends a semi-stink eye towards the blond. Naruto ignores it and pulls off the expensive blanket that’s tucked so tightly into the bed, he nearly stumbles back from the force. “Jeez,” Naruto says in surprise, “who the hell does your bed? It’s so tightly tucked in…” Naruto questions, staring at the now wrinkled blanket and sheets. 

“I haven’t slept in this bed,” Gaara slowly says, “not until now.” Naruto hums in response, ignoring the fact that his beloved boyfriend had never _slept_ on this _sexy_ bed. Naruto looks at Gaara motioning him to get in bed, and Gaara stares at him for a moment before timidly getting on the bed. 

It gets awkward, with Gaara staring at Naruto and Naruto standing beside the bed, and Naruto seems to take on a motherly role ( _something he’s not sure if he’s using the ’motherly’ term right_ ), tucks Gaara in. Gaara continues to stare at him and reaches to touch the blond wrist with a slight tremble. “Lay beside me.” He murmurs.

If this was another person, they would probably not be able to name the emotions hidden in Gaara’s monotonous words. Gaara was still a person who never expressed his emotions like Naruto. He still chose to keep a poker face to feel some familiarity in his old self while to avoid falling into emotional disparity—if that were to ever happen again. Gaara was mentally strong, he could handle any mental blow. Maybe. 

But Gaara changed to become better permanently and Naruto knew that. Ever since he encountered Naruto, Naruto had shown Gaara that even monsters can make friends. Naruto gave hope and a push forward to Gaara and as a result of the lucky hope, Gaara created bonds like the blond. Bonds. Friends. Family. All those types of things made Gaara feel indescribable when he realized he had people by his side.

It was uncomfortable for him to reach out first, but as a result of his sudden strange affection for his siblings, he became closer to them. He also became closer to Naruto and unconsciously fell in love with him. It had taken a lot of time for the two to finally connect with their feelings. 

But today… Gaara _died_. Naruto _cried_. Gaara was _revived_ from the dead by Chiyo. It was a great reminder for the two— _no,_ not just for the two but for _everybody_ to remember: just like animals, any kind could get terrorized by their own kind. Gaara was no exception; he was still a human who could get scared. And Naruto knew that because even Tsunade— _a very powerful kunoichi_ — had her own fears in life. So when Naruto heard the hint of emptiness in Gaara’s voice. Naruto could only assume that Gaara was still in pain after having his beast pulled out. 

Despite redhead protests saying that he was fine, Naruto insisted on being with his boyfriend; nobody messes with Uzumaki’s healthcare eyes. Gaara’s siblings only made a face at the blond’s begging but complied. The two were very thankful for Naruto’s existence, after all. If it wasn’t for him, the two would continue to live in fear until the day Gaara finally died from his opponent. 

“Okay.” Naruto finally says, taking off his shoes. It was a little awkward with Gaara watching him and all, but with the tug of his headband and zipping his black sweater away, he laid side by side with Gaara. 

It’s was quiet again, with the moonlight brightening up in the historic room once more. The only thing Naruto hears is Gaara’s breathing but it gets uncomfortable for Naruto’s liking. Naruto still had his _doubts_ on Chiyo’s life transferring jutsu. He feared it would fail so suddenly and that Gaara would die without anybody noticing. 

Naruto knew Gaara was alive; he saw him wake up from the dead with his own two eyes, but Naruto was uncomfortable… because… _he just was_. There was no further explanation for the blond. He cared too deeply for Gaara. 

This was someone who _understood_ him, someone who _loved_ him, someone who _cared_ for him. Naruto would not deny a person who would show such affection to him. 

Naruto did not know he would grow up to date a man who would love him. It was admiration for the redhead that grew into romantic feelings he was not aware of. Not until Jirayia confronted Naruto, did he realize that he was into guys… and at the same time was into girls too. But Naruto did not find his male friends like Shikamaru or Neji attractive. They were handsome but not _attractive_ to the blond. 

Jirayia said that he was bisexual, but Naruto was unsure about that since the only men he found attractive were Gaara and… _Sasuke_. 

In the end, like a mind-breaking math problem, the blond had confessed to the redhead during a short visit at Suna and with an awkward response from the redhead, the two dated for at least two years and now. 

During those two years, they sent letters to each other and kept up with each other's personal life through those letters. Jirayia joked about the letters as if they were love letters, to which the blond embarrassment would end up in a messy fight with the older man. But without the teasing jokes, it was frustrating for the two to not be able to see each other in person. They did not know what to do to the new territory they were unfamiliar with, but they knew that they wanted to see each other physically to develop a stronger bond. The two grew up in hate and knew hate, but with the unfamiliar territory called love, the only instinct they knew while exploring what being in love meant: _was valuing each other's life._

Naruto, in silent fear, turns to look at Gaara who stares at the ceiling. “Gaara… I’m so sorry.” Naruto whispers, shifting his body to the side. Naruto's eyes dim, when thinks about how mad he was for being so late to save Gaara. He was so angry during that time. He was angry at everybody. Angry at the previous generation. And angry at himself. 

But what was there to do now? Gaara is alive and that is what _matters_ now. “Naruto,” Gaara says, “don't apologize,” he mutters those last words. Gaara tries to shift on to the side, but his body trembles from the pain in his bones.“I lost the fight.” He mutters after his unsuccessful attempt. Naruto nods his head in understanding and slowly moves closer towards the redhead, and with a cautioned arm, he slowly hugs Gaara's right arm with his body. 

Gaara wanted to touch Naruto, and Naruto could take the hint of Gaara’s unsuccessful attempt because Naruto wanted to touch Gaara too. 

Tonight, maybe the first night where the two are finally intimate. Naruto still felt unsure about having sexual intercourse. Naruto had his doubts about giving his body to Gaara, and Gaara also was unsure about giving his body to Naruto. Naruto’s view on sex was a little different from Gaara’s view. Naruto had spent three years pulling up all-nighters to proofread Jiraiya’s perverted manuscripts. And all Naruto knew was that sex was pleasurable and rough— but that was all between a _male_ and a _woman_. 

Naruto and Gaara were both men. 

“The Akatsuki is strong,” Gaara says out of nowhere with a tense tone. Gaara had an instinctual wish to push Naruto away, but he didn't want to do that. Not when his boyfriend is finally here.

Gaara could feel nothing but the echoing pain in his tired body, but Naruto’s warmth and smell comforted him. 

“I died… Naruto,” Gaara adds on, slowly shifting his head to stare at the blond hugging his arm. “And… I feel so guilty now...for the people I killed..” he confesses with guilt and sorrow. When Gaara died, he hadn’t realized he died. His body was going through much pain that when Shukaku was finally extracted, his life slipped right through his fingers and he painfully passed away. 

And while standing in the afterlife, Gaara could faintly remember how he questioned his life. How he tried to change so he could be acknowledged by the world but then ended up dying so young before he could try. Then he saw Naruto, the love of his life, the bright light in his dimmed world, reach out to him. 

It was a thrill to wake up to the real world and he found himself surrounded by his shinobis. It was Gaara's most shocking and surprising moment for him to find out that Naruto and Chiyo revived him from the dead. 

Chiyo gave Gaara an opportunity for another chance in life, at the cost of her own. And Naruto gave some as well because he’s a reckless fool. 

“It was so empty,” the redhead confesses more, and the blond timidly leaned closer towards the redhead's face. Their breath brushes against each other’s cheeks and they stare at each other's eyes. 

Guilt, exhausting eyes look at sad and understanding eyes. 

“I… killed so many people, Naruto. How can I atone for that?” Gaara breathed out with non-eyebrows curled. Naruto seems content to stare at Gaara, his body still clutching onto the redhead with his life. “Work hard.” Naruto whispers, “Work hard for your mistakes and try to save people… and try to follow your heart…. you’re Kazekage after all, people will listen to you.” The blond chuckles out and his eyes dim for a bit, “but don’t push yourself too hard..” he adds, “when you’re atoning for your crimes… don’t forget that you will have people who will support you and help you. I will help you with your atonement… I know you can do it. I believe in you.” 

Gaara’s eyes widen. His chest felt warm. His chest also felt so light. _‘Is this what love is?’_ Gaara questions. And with the pure curiosity in his heart, Gaara, unfamiliar with the concept of touching people so affectionately, slowly locks his hand with Naruto’s hand. 

Naruto’s hands were warm when his hands clenched back onto the redhead with his life. 

“Naruto…” Gaara whispers, his voice was so soft from the raw undying support from his lover. “Thank you...” He says it loud enough for the two to hear. The warmth between the intertwined hands made Gaara feel so… undeniably happy. 

Should he feel happy that he died? That the only reason why he and Naruto were getting this far was because of his death? No, now… it’s not a time to consider it and think. He needed healing and Naruto needed it too. 

The blond let out a small chuckle. “No problem, ‘ _dattebayo_.” Gaara unconsciously grins, and Naruto shifts to fully hug Gaara like a body pillow under the sheets. “I… I missed you.” Naruto shyly confesses, his head seems to cautiously snuggle against the redhead's pale neck. 

Naruto can feel how tense Gaara’s body is before he gradually relaxes. “I missed you too Naruto,” Gaara whispers back. 

“I’m so glad,” Naruto continues, “I’m so happy you're alive. Gaara.” He admits once more. Gaara’s free arm suddenly moves, and with a shaky arm, he brushes his arm against Naruto’s shoulder, trying to show the best affection he could ever show through his body because Gaara didn’t know what to say. _Nobody_ has ever said that before, not to him. Nobody in Gaara’s life has ever told him that they were happy that he was alive. Only _Naruto_ did. 

So Gaara kept his silence while he felt happy. The blond seemed to notice and said nothing. He, too, was already happy that Gaara is touching him. 

There’s more silence between the two just enjoying each other's body heat. It gets awkward when Naruto wants a little more than feeling each other. “Gaara…” Naruto whispers, head tilting up to the redhead staring down at him. “Can…” he hesitates, “can we… kiss?” Naruto asks, a little embarrassed. 

Gaara's eyes widen. The two never had their first kiss. 

Naruto quickly feels a little ashamed, and before he can quickly excuse his bold behavior Gaara cuts in with an “okay.” Naruto's eyes widen, and with hesitation, he slowly and gradually….leans up to redhead's lips and kisses him. Gaara’s lips were very soft.

They felt so smooth against Naruto’s chapped lips. The two stayed in the kiss tasting each other. Naruto tasted the herbal tea Gaara was forced to drink by Temari, and Gaara tasted mint toothpaste. It was a bitter kiss for the two but it was so pleasant. All Naruto could feel during the kiss was his heart pounding out of his chest, while also exploding at the same time. The blond was not sure if it was normal to feel that since he never had a real kiss… _minus Sasuke_. 

Gaara felt the same ( _minus Sasuke_ ) as the blond. Though, as an instinct, he had the small urge to rip away from the kiss but Naruto’s lips comforted him—not like his bravery words but instead with his body. It brought a different sensation to the redhead body. It made him feel… at bliss… like _nothing_ in the world can stop him. 

He felt relaxed as if.. he _never_ existed in the world. Like he was no _monster_ … no _human_ … just a blank entity. 

Naruto pulled away from the long kiss, and his face was flushed. Gaara would assume he was flushed too since it felt hot underneath the blanket the two shared. With searching eyes, Naruto's lips trembled a bit and his eyes opened wider as if finding something precious. “Can… can… can we _kiss_ again…?” Naruto whispers, his intertwined hand clenches Gaara’s hands twice. “Can… we?” He repeats. 

Gaara nods because… Naruto is staring at him with those… _eyes_ ; not with those hateful eyes but.. with _something_. Gaara could not describe the look. The way Naruto was staring at him with pure curiosity...Gaara could assume it was love. But he was still hesitant about that subject, Gaara was still learning to love himself… but looking at his blue eyes once more, the way Naruto was staring at Gaara with those soft-loving eyes….Gaara nods twice. Because who was he to deny the bright light in his world? 

Naruto leans up again to kiss the redhead again, and their lips brush over and over. They could faintly taste each other’s saliva and would shriek away when they faintly touch each other's tongue. But they loved it. They loved the feeling of kissing a visible intimate part now. It had an energy and tension, the two could not describe. 

They were shinobis, not regular people. Shinobis are trained to kill for their village safety. They don’t have time for love. Love is a weapon that could destroy a shinobi's talent and skill. Shinobis just needed to be tools. 

But this…the way the two continued making out passionately, they _needed_ this affection. It was impossible to stay as a tool forever. 

“Gaara…” the blond pulls back from the kiss, searching Gaara’s eye once more. “I…” the blond looks down to the blackness of the blanket before looking up. “I…” the blond mutters again, unable to say anything. Gaara can feel something hard at his waist. 

_Oh._

He had heard about it. It was an erection. Gaara had never experienced an erection in his entire life unlike the blond. Gaara was always too busy trying to find a prey to kill when he was younger, and now that he was Kazekage he was just too busy. And as a result of baring a Kage’s duty, the redhead had never had the chance to become intimate with anybody. Not that he had anybody in mind. He never found himself having sexual desires towards the people in his land—women or male. 

To Gaara, the idea of sex was gross. It would be messy with bodily fluids going everywhere, the risk of sexual diseases, sweat building up, and the trust of giving yourself to someone; Gaara could not do that and did not want to do that. It made him feel weak. And in another view of sex, Gaara thought having sex was just to experience pleasure and nothing else. He did not understand the concept of pleasure. When he was younger in those past murderous days, the only ‘ _pleasure_ ’ he felt was killing. But Gaara no longer wants to kill, and he doesn’t want to kill Naruto for that ‘ _pleasure_ ’ either. 

But now that Naruto is his ‘boyfriend’... it was only _natural_ to have sex with him right? They both would have to naked and have one person open their legs. If it was Naruto, Gaara did not mind at all; Gaara had fair days where he would daydream about being intimate with Naruto and how he wanted to try out the field of pleasures with him. 

Although now it was no daydream. Right now, was a ‘ _yes or no_ ’ choice that could change their bonds to become even deeper. 

“Okay.” Gaara consents. He would experience sex if it was Naruto and Naruto only. Naruto's eyes widen and he nods ready for action, before looking back at the redhead. “....I.. do.. _do you have lube?_ ” the blond shyly asked pinks of his cheeks visibly noticed in the dimmed room. Gaara's eyes widen; Naruto wanted to have anal sex.

Gaara knew about anal sex and how to prepare the anal since he was the _Kazekage's_ son, never to be spared from any lessons—even from sex lessons. There were days, where Gaara wouldn’t mind if he would be the one receiving it; since it was better to accept the pain and take it in _and—_ “it’s for me.” Naruto adds, baby blue eyes turning serious. 

Gaara blinks. 

“Listen Gaara,” the blond slowly starts, and Gaara feels a little rub on his waist from the blond erection. “I don’t want to hurt you. Not now and not even in the future... I know you’re still in pain after having Shukaku extracted from you. Don’t baby me, I’m okay with dealing with a bit of pain. And don’t think it’s healthy for yourself to continue to allow yourself to think hurting and suffering silently is better. I don’t want that… and _It’s our first time_.. and I’m okay with receiving it. Pervy Sage also said that first times are always memorable, so I want this to feel good for both of us.” The blond soothes, and Gaara feels even more weight pulled off his shoulders. 

Naruto always had a way of words despite him being a _dumbass_. 

“There’s a box in between books in the bookshelf. You should find a bottle of lube there.” 

Naruto’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open in distrust, “It hasn’t been used yet.” Gaara adds in, reading the blond upcoming jealousy, “the maids in the manor always restock it.” Naruto’s mouth shut and he feels happy. Gaara was still a virgin, just like how he was. It would be a memorable time since they both were virgins. 

“Okay,” Naruto says out with a smile. He leaves the warm blanket and heads towards the bookshelf, finding an obvious small black box containing lube and condoms. Naruto squints his eyes, reading the labeling: _water-based….. size M…..lubricant… don’t throw away the condom in the toilet…._ and other tiny warnings the blond can't see. 

Naruto wasn't good at reading and just a bit blind. 

Naruto hurries back to the large bed. He can’t wait! He wants to do it now! Naruto, a bit too excited, causes the mattress to spring up uncomfortably when he runs to the bed making Gaara grunt in pain. “Sorry!” He apologized, with a happy face. Gaara seems to semi-glare at him. Naruto smiles awkwardly and crawls onto the bed, staring at Gaara’s eyes. Gaara’s jade eyes seemed… nervous and Naruto was probably the same too since he felt all jumpy. “Can I,” he starts slowly, eyes drawing to Gaara’s ‘ _Ai_ ’ tattoo then towards his pale lips. “kiss you again?” Naruto questions, unconsciously licking his lips.

Naruto is getting nervous now. 

He’s never shown his naked body to anybody. But that was a bit cowardly to say in Naruto’s mind; since he’s been naked in public so many times… but that was only because of his _Sexy Justus_! Yeah! That wasn’t a real form of himself! This is _different_! This was him being bare-naked to someone who he deeply loved! 

Gaara nodded, his eyes glowed in the darkness. Naruto, on his knees, drops the black box to the side and positions his hands to trap Gaara’s head on the pillow, and he slowly leans down towards the redhead for a soft kiss. 

Naruto is the first to cautiously brush his tongue against Gaara’s lips. Gaara backs away in shock, staring at the blond for a moment before leaning up into the kiss and licking the blond timidly. 

Their kissing becomes more than brushes and pecking. It develops more into tongue brushing and licking now. It isn’t a deep kiss like those crazy romantic movies Naruto watched with Jiraiya, but it was something … _erotic_ , the blond would say. He wasn’t very good with sexual words. 

Although, his pathetic erection was getting more turned on from the kissing. It’s been a long time since he's been sexually aroused. All Naruto does all day long is train, train, think about Gaara and Sasuke, think about his village and that’s it. 

The blond pulled away from the heated kiss, pulling away from his cotton shirt he wore to the floor and his hands trail down to his orange pants and that’s where he gets nervous. His hands start to fumble around with his pants waistband, and Naruto feels unsure if he’s ready to expose his private parts. 

It feels embarrassing… since he’s the only one who ever sees it. _What if Gaara judges him…?_

His eyes start to jump around in embarrassment and timidly starts to pull his pants away. The sound of his clothing being taken off echoes in the room and Naruto starts to second guess himself; it was _stripping_ that made Naruto so shy and embarrassed. 

Yeah, he was ready for anal sex and all, but getting the first step (stripping) was already nerve-wreaking for Naruto. Not until one of Gaara’s pale hands tugs his pants down. Naruto eyes widen, staring down at Gaara who seems so concentrated. 

Naruto doesn’t know why, but his eyes roam towards Gaara’s lower half and there’s a tent in the blankets. Gaara is sexually aroused too, Naruto realizes. This is their first time they both have seen each other like this. With a shy smile, Naruto removes his pants and boxers, letting his erection spring free and Naruto can’t help but shriek a surprise shout because Gaara’s eyes spring wide open at the sight of Naruto’s erection. 

“Aha…” Naruto awkwardly laughs with the sudden urge to hide under the blankets from the shame. “I... I can take off your clothes if you want?” He awkwardly offers, scratching the back of his head. “Just my pants.” Gaara says staring at the blond, “It’ll take too much time for you to take off my shirt.” 

“Okay,” Naruto replies, moving to remove the blanket. The smell of Gaara’s fresh laundry and sweat hits Naruto’s nose, and Naruto hastily tugs Gaara's black harem pants and undergarments away.

Fluidly, Gaara’s harem pants are off and Naruto can see Gaara’s private. Gaara skin was as pale as ever, and his red pubic hair was well… trimmed. Naruto’s blue eyes trailed lower to see Gaara’s half-erect manhood. It was just a tad bit longer than Naruto’s. Naruto's manly pride instantly crumbled when comparing his messy blond pubes to Gaara who was bigger than him and cleaner than him. _A man has their pride you know._ Naruto wishes his pubic hair wasn’t untamed now. He wishes he trimmed his hair before doing this because _compared_ to Gaara… it was already _neater_. 

“Do you know how to prep yourself?” Gaara questions, staring at the blond. “Fingers.. right?” Naruto answered. Gaara nods, “Come. I’ll do it for you.” Gaara orders. “Y-you sure?” The blond hesitantly asked, “what about you?” 

“You can make it erect again.” was the redhead response. 

“O-Okay.” Naruto gradually says, now staring at Gaara confused. “Uh.. what should I do?” He questions; Pervy Sage’s porn books never had stories of males doing sexual intercourse with each other. They were mostly male and females having sex but neither the blond nor the redhead had a vagina and their anus could not lubricant themselves. 

“Hover over me.” Gaara orders motioning for the blond with his fingers. Naruto crawls on his knees and hovers the right leg on Gaara’s other side. Naruto is still stiff and unsure of what to do while staring down at Gaara. 

He was completely naked now and was now on top of Gaara. Naruto on his knees stares down at Gaara with a shy smile. Gaara seems to ignore that awkward confusion by grabbing the forgotten black box on the side, pulling out the tube of lube. Naruto jumps when Gaara’s hands suddenly touch his tanned thighs. “Relax,” Gaara whispers, looking fully at the blond. Naruto nods and his eyes instinctively shut when Gaara’s hands travel up towards his butt. 

“You got a tan line.” Gaara murmurs out of nowhere, “Uh… thanks?” the blond blushes at the redhead. 

“It’s beautiful,” Gaara says, and Naruto virgin dick twitches and the virgin Naruto is, _trembles_ from his own pleasure. Naruto doesn’t say anything — too embarrassed to respond to such things like that. Though it reminds him of a time where Jiraiya had a strange _pedophilia_ moment with him, saying something about him having a sexy body when he was a mere tiny boy. 

Naruto lets out a soft surprising moan when Gaara’s hands timidly ghost around the blond buttocks before his other hand gently traces the blond spine to gently lower him down towards him. 

Looking face to face, Gaara’s eyes seem so pure and curious. His searching eyes were glinting with… Naruto did not know the word. He did not know what he was feeling either. He never did this with anyone, Gaara was the same. All the two knew was that they were aroused, scared, and ready. 

“Curve your back a little,” Gaara says, while his hands travel towards the blond lower butt. Naruto on his forearms curves his back a little and his chest touches Gaara’s black rag. “Like this?” Naruto asks, forehead bumping at the redhead close to him. 

Gaara's eyes seem to approve and his hand's ghost around the blond’s anus. Naruto exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and nearly jumps when Gaara’s fingers brushed against his tight hole. “Ah!” Naruto yelp embarrassed. “Sorry,” Gaara whispers, searching the blond’s expression for pain. “Did it hurt?” Gaara questioned. He knew a simple brush against the anus entrance wouldn’t hurt, but he didn’t want to hurt Naruto no matter what. That was always Gaara’s top priority no matter what, whether it is _sex_ or _not_. 

“No. J-just a little weird.” Naruto whimpers shyly. His face feels hot and he leans his face closer towards the crack of Gaara’s pale neck. He smells like… sweat and sand. Naruto realizes that the redhead is not wearing his sand armor, maybe today his sand abilities do not work because they believe he’s still dead? Naruto did not know and did not care because Gaara’s fingers kept feathering the blond anus. Naruto jumped nervously. 

It continued on before Naruto’s aroused hips began to shake from the light touches. “Is this.. necessary?” The blond mutters into the redhead’s ears. “Yes,” Gaara replies, his breath ghosting Naruto’s cheeks. “O-okay…” Naruto grunts at the unfamiliarity of having his ass touched so gently. “Whe-when can you put it in?” The blond questions impatiently, shifting to stare at Gaara’s concentrated face. “Patience,” Gaara breathes out, “or it’ll hurt.” he firmly says, eyes wrinkling in concentration. Naruto lets out a whine or grunt when Gaara fingertips slightly probs into the blond anus. Naruto’s face moves closer towards the redhead's neck, and he gives the man a small peck on the neck. 

Gaara twitches. 

Naruto doesn’t know why he did that. Maybe it was to show affection for the redhead? That the blond still wanted Gaara inside of him?

Gaara tenses for a moment and his fingers stop feathering around. “Okay,” Gaara says, understanding the blond impatience, and he grabs the lube tube beside him. He squirts a load of lube onto his hands and returns to ghost around the blond anus before slowly entering the tight blond. “A-..!” Naruto gasps at the sudden intrusion, and reflexively tightens up. 

Gaara pays no mind to that to the tightness, letting the blond nervous exhales brushing into his ears. It’s what he expected anyway. The blond did not have the sex education Gaara had as a child, so it was more natural for Naruto to tense and be unsure about things. Gaara’s other hand travels towards Naruto’s leaking erection and softly rubs the precum tip. “ _Ah_!” Naruto jumps and Gaara jabs his pointer finger inside of the blond’s rectum, making the blond yelp a weird noise and go eyes wide with surprise, staring down at Gaara. 

Gaara’s pointer finger is fully inside of him. 

It’s an uncomfortable feeling. It feels like he’s being slowly stretched wide. _Wait, that was the point of anal sex._ Naruto thought, scolding himself. Naruto tenses once more for a bit before trying to relax. His eyebrows wrinkle up when Gaara’s finger starts fingering his inside as if searching for something “Haah,” Naruto moans, clenching onto the pillow sheets; his naked chest rubs against Gaara’s wrinkled rag. 

Naruto’s abdomen muscles flex in and out from his inconsistent breathing and he finally starts to relax when Gaara’s comforting thumb rubs around the blond’s tip in a circular motion. It feels good that Naruto’s mind grows a little hazy. It feels fogged up and before the blond knows it, he’s softly grunting and moaning into the redhead ear who stares at him with red cheeks. “Does it hurt now?” Gaara questions and Naruto gives him a peck on his cheek. “No,” Naruto shakes his head as a second confirmation.

Gaara seemed to add more fingers which the blond failed to notice, and there’s that spot where Gaara scratches an itchy part. “Up….” Naruto whispers with a hint of begging. Gaara complies and moves up, hitting Naruto’s itchy spot. “ **AH**!” Naruto jumps up to his hands, completely flushed and eye wide. That itchy part Gaara had just jabbed felt… _good_. 

Naruto wasn’t sure if using the word ‘ _good_ ’ was correct. It was a quick sensation that made his body float to a pleasant coldish and heatwave. If anything he wants to feel it again. “Did that hurt Naruto?” Gaara questions again, but this time with a hint of concern. “No; that.. felt good,” Naruto replies, staring down at the redhead with a perverted smile. 

Gaara seems to eye the blond one more time before nodding. Gaara’s freehand pulls the blond’s spine back down and he resumes fingering the blond again. Naruto starting to get accustomed to the fingering and intrusion, finally relaxes. His moaning becomes grunts of annoyance wanting to be touched in that itchy spot, “go more up.. _up_.” he begs in dissatisfaction. Gaara jabs his fingers up to that itchy spot and Naruto pleasantly moans. 

_‘...this Naruto's prostate.’_ Gaara thinks feverishly, exploring the blond insides. He'll make sure he'll remember that spot. Gaara's stomach swells and his erection is fully erected from the alluring sight of the blond moaning and touching. Gaara’s erection can no longer be avoided. It needs something. 

Naruto’s toes curl and his virgin cock seems to want to explode. “I think… I think I’m ready Gaara.” 

Thankfully the blond was at his limits. 

Gaara removes his fingers and he hastily grabs the condom wrapper in the box, but as a result of his hastiness, his arms shock him in exploding pain. Gaara grimace. “Gaara, I got it.” Naruto brushes in, grabbing the wrapper from Gaara’s hand and gently resting his arm down. 

Naruto rips the wrapper away and he pulls the condom out. He moves away from the redhead to stare at Gaara’s erect manhood. With a concentrated look, Naruto rolls the condom down and looks at Gaara for any sign of pain. 

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked, staring at Gaara whose eyebrows scrunched up as if in pain. “Hurry up,” Gaara growled. Gaara was not in pain, It was just that since he was too much of a virgin, Naruto's touch alone would make him cum. 

Naruto licks his lip and nods his head. He straddles the redhead and lowers himself onto the redhead erection ( _with the help of his hands_ ) with difficulty. Naruto’s eyes shut in pain at the uncomfortable sensation. 

Gaara’s erection felt so big inside of him, but it didn’t seem big when the blond looked at it. “Ga-Gaara…!” Naruto gasps, eyes twitching open “is it all the way?” Naruto asks with a little tremble in his hips. “Not.. yet,” Gaara replied with a deep exhale and closed eyes.

Gaara felt like his body was going to educate because of how tight Naruto was. And Naruto thought he was going to rip apart because Gaara’s erection felt big. 

They both needed to breathe. 

“Haa, o-oh okay..” Naruto whispers, slowly sliding down thanks to the oily condom. With little shakes of his hips moving and finally finding himself finally having skin to skin contact with Gaara, Naruto thinks it’s fully in despite the uncomfortable feeling. “Gaara… you okay?” Naruto asks and before Gaara can even say anything, he _explodes_. 

He cum inside of Naruto and the blond could feel the pulsing erection and the sudden warmth in his rectum. Naruto's eyes opened wide in surprise. “Gaara… _did you just_ …?” Naruto timidly said with a small laughter. 

It was embarrassing for Gaara to ejaculate right after Naruto had finally become one with him. Though it could not be helped, Gaara was a virgin who _never_ touched himself in his entire life. The intense surroundings of Naruto’s wall were something new and intense for a simple virgin like him to experience right away. He did not have the stamina to hold back since most of his body continued to ache in pain. 

Gaara could only feel humiliated since this was their first time becoming intimate with Naruto and the two were finally started to have sex like normal couples. But away from Gaara’s pride, Gaara’s aching body no longer felt painful as it was relieved by cold waves. _‘Was this pleasure?’_ Gaara thought while sweet pleasure took over his body. With an unconscious hip thrust to roll his orgasm out; Gaara gritted his teeth because his toes and fingers felt so tingly and light when he did that. His stomach felt so light and airy too. He was only semi-conscious during his orgasm. 

Meanwhile, Naruto only moaned when Gaara suddenly thrust up towards him. It was even more uncomfortable having his body being pushed wide by another force. But after that, all Naruto could do was watch Gaara have his orgasm. Naruto held back his laughter while he stared at Gaara. Gaara’s face was quite handsome to look at when he didn’t have wrinkles on his face. His pale skin had the color of pure snow and with his insomnia-black infused eyes, and that ‘ _Ai_ ’ scar on Gaara’s forehead— Gaara was a handsome mystery with a terrible past. 

Naruto let out a small chuckle, while Gaara's pulsing organ slowly became limp. Naruto with a bit of teasing genetics in his blood leaned towards the redhead and gave him a little kiss as if waking up sleeping beauty. Gaara buckled his hip from the small movement and his hands instantly grasped onto the blond tanned thighs, squeezing it with his life. 

Gaara didn’t regret moving since it did not hurt him. 

Gaara let out bundles of intense exhales when Naruto softly kissed him. “How was your _first orgasm_ … Gaara?” Naruto whispers. “G-good..” Gaara rasped out. Naruto chuckled sweetly again. “Good.” 

“Y-you?” Gaara asked, opening his eyes to still see Naruto erected. “Don’t worry,” the blond said with another chuckle. “N-no.” Gaara shook his head. He didn’t want to leave Naruto unfinished… he wanted to still see Naruto have his orgasm too. 

“You can give me a handjob,” Naruto suggested plainly. “I don’t want that,” Gaara replied instantly. He wanted the feel him and be one with Naruto; he had to know the real feeling between sex when it comes to lovers. 

“Think your penis can still go?” Naruto questioned, moving his hip a bit. Gaara grunted his teeth from hypersensitivity. “Yes.” He growled out. “Haha..” the blond gave the man another kiss, “let’s wait for a bit,” he mumbled. Naruto leaned closer to the flushed and panting redhead, he softly kissed his jawline, his ears, his cheeks, his half-lidded eyes, and that ‘Ai’ scar. 

Gaara was still panting for air while Naruto smothered him with kisses. He felt so loved being smothered by Naruto’s kisses. His limp manhood slowly was hardening at the affection he rarely received in his life. “Naruto,” Gaara whispers, “yes?” Naruto stops to softly smile at Gaara. 

“I want to kiss.” Gaara requested. Naruto smiled brightened, “okay,” he whispered, before descending his red lips onto the redhead. This time, Gaara was more ready, he wanted to be the first one to kiss the blond with tongue and make him breathless. 

Gaara’s tongue brushed against Naruto’s teeth, giving the blond a sign to open his lips. Naruto complied, opening his lips along with a tilt of his head to the side. Gaara’s tongue roughly invaded the blond mouth quickly, letting a small moan come muffle from the intrusion. Naruto decided to give the man what he wanted. He wanted to try out some French kissing anyway. 

After long moments of french kissing, Naruto’s tongue decides to respond to Gaara’s kiss by licking the redhead’s tongue with his own and brushing it. Gaara tenses, bucking his hips a little. Naruto softly moans from the jolt, as Gaara’s growing erection hardens. Gaara needed more, his hands on the blond thighs traveled towards the blond’s hair and he grasped the hair desperately pulling Naruto closer to him. Naruto followed the tugging, and he slowly grinds his hips into Gaara’s arousal. 

Naruto’s erection needed to be touched. Naruto can’t play the cool guy in bed forever. Slowly, Naruto’s hand travels towards his leaking erection, and he begins to pump himself while the half-hard erection in his ass becomes more comfortable. “I’m going to move ‘ _kay_?” Naruto pulls away from the kiss, leaving a loud smacking noise in the air. 

Gaara nods desperately, pulling the blond into the kiss again, and tenderly sucks onto the blond with his life. Naruto begins moving his hips at an inexperienced pace, he needs to find a comfortable pace to start or his back will hurt if he curves too much and Gaara’s erection will slip out if he’s too far away. 

Naruto slowly curves his back, causing Gaara to grunt. “Sorry,” Naruto whispers, staring at Gaara’s curved eyebrows. “Going… keep going.” Gaara whispers, his hands on Naruto’s blond locks pull Naruto to another kiss. Naruto starts rotating his hips back and forth, and Naruto starts feeling the pleasure. 

His front is being fisted by himself, which feels amazing, but his ass slowly starts to feel good. If Naruto shifts to an angle, there’s that itchy spot Naruto likes to get brushed. Naruto pulls away from the kiss for air, breathing to the side, and soon with the right arching of his back and pacing from his hips, Naruto hips are motioning like a caterpillar. 

It's a slow pace for the two virgins to gasp and moan. Gaara’s hand frozen onto his lover's locks slowly moves down to feel Naruto’s body. Gaara is now fully erect and he can feel the tightness of the blond. Holy shit, it feels so good. Naruto’s weight is on him, and the rubbing chest on him drags Gaara’s black rag up to show his chest. Gaara starts to feel Naruto’s warm leaking fluids on his bare stomach, and Gaara wants to help. 

With one arm over Naruto’s waist and the other one reaching to help the blond pump his erection, the blond unmanly mewls, pulling his hand back away to let the redhead pump him. Gaara felt satisfied because what he did made the blond pleasure expression shift into lip-biting mews, and it made the blond disrupt the flow for a second. 

_‘This feels so good. It feels so good to see Naruto look so.. indescribable.’_ Gaara thinks, and Gaara seems to realize that sex was more than just pleasure. It was about being so vulnerable to someone and being able to trust them. 

And with that trust comes indescribable pleasure together. 

Gaara’s free hand seems to travel around the blond’s body and with a flick of the blond nubs, the blond tightens. “Kc—!” Naruto grunts and his pleasure eyes open to stare down at Gaara. 

Vulnerable lusty baby blue eyes stare at vulnerable lusty jade eyes. 

“I…” the blond mutters, “I love you, Gaara,” Naruto confesses with red cheeks. It was the same way he did confess to the redhead the first time. Gaara’s heart beats rapidly at the confession. He loved Naruto a lot but… he just was not familiar with saying it out loud. 

Well.. it wouldn’t hurt to say it out loud for once.

“I love you too, Naruto,” Gaara whispers back, staring at the blond eyes for any sign of distrust and lies. But no, the eyes soften even more, “I know you do.” Naruto whispers back with a smile. 

Gaara stroking on the blond’s erection becomes faster. Gaara’s pleasured coils needed to go faster too. “Naruto... I want to go faster.” Gaara said with a hurried tone. “Okay… okay..” Naruto nodded his head countlessly. He pulls away from the intimate spacing the two had, and he spreads his legs apart to show his hard erection leaking with precum and the beautiful tanned body of his. 

Gaara is at a _loss_ when he sees Naruto’s body shimmering in the moonlight. Naruto was beautiful— so _beautiful_ , it was almost as if Naruto was a breathtaking angel. But Naruto could not be _pure as an angel_ because he looked so lustful in Gaara’s eyes. His leaking erection was bright in the moonlight while the moonlight also _revealed_ the blond toned frame, shadowing his tone muscles and nipples. And that erotic face the blond made, hidden in the shadows made Gaara‘s erection harder. No face like that should ever leave the bedroom. 

Gaara’s eyes move down to Naruto’s private. Naruto legs are unabashedly spread, and his arms were behind to support him from bouncing on the man as he moves his hips up frantically; giving the redhead a lustful view. 

Gaara’s eyes stay glued to their connection. He watches Naruto’s ass take in all of his length with tightness while bouncing up and down. It was a beautiful sight for him to see and to look at. Sex with Naruto was… _breathtaking_. Gaara didn’t feel dirty. He felt pleasured and happy. They were finally one with each other. 

“Gaara!” The blond moaned out. Gaara liked that. “ _I’m—!_ ” Naruto's eyebrows curled in an upcoming orgasm. “Gaara!” Naruto yelled, knees going a little weak. “I’m _cumming_! I’m—!” Naruto lets out a sharp moan when Gaara’s aroused hips thrust up letting Naruto hit that itchy spot he’s been wanting to hit for a long time,

Naruto spasms in his orgasms, white fluids squirting everywhere, and Naruto trembles more, rolling his hips to roll out his orgasm. Gaara grunts at the tightness and he feels himself coming close. 

Naruto seems to be unable to move, lost in his orgasm. Gaara with the bit of strength he has moved to grab the panting blond, slipping out to flip their positions and he’s re-inserted himself into the laying blond resting on his back. Gaara on his knees thrust harshly into the blond. The blond cries from hypersensitivity, but wraps his legs around the redhead's waist to tell him to keep going. Gaara leans closer to Naruto, feeling the blond spasming limp manhood brushing against their stomach while Naruto’s cum rubs all over them. Gaara continues to thrust and grunt into the blond ears. 

He’ll deal with the aching in his body later. Temari can be a temporary Kazekage for a day or so. Gaara would be nice enough to grant her permission to let her travel to meet her little boyfriend. ( _Although the buff girl admits that they’re not dating.)_

Gaara feels himself cumming, from his embarrassing evacuation experience, he can feel the familiar sensations and Naruto’s arms wrap tightly against the redhead's neck; pulling him closer as Naruto cries out, “Good..!” Naruto’s body was drained from his orgasm, but Naruto did not regret being bottom. It felt so different and felt so good; it was better than his hands. His anal orgasm had felt so good when Gaara brushed that itchy spot. Naruto would not hesitate to spread his legs for the redheaded man if he brushed that sweet spot. 

“Naruto!” Gaara grunted out, and he gave a particularly harsh thrust before ejaculating himself inside of Naruto. The tight condom he wore was filled with his semen. 

Gaara grunts harshly, rolling his orgasm out, before pulling out to lay beside Naruto. 

“Shit..” Naruto says, after taking so many deep breaths. “That.. that was so good.” Naruto laughed. “Pervy Sage was right. First times are always memorable times.” Naruto huffed. 

Gaara only weakly nodded. His body felt tired. “We should clean up…” Naruto whispered quickly, sitting up with difficulty. “Do you have a bathroom in this room?” Naruto asks, looking around in the darkroom. “There’s a door beside the first Kazekage’s tapestry. There you should find towels and water.” Gaara breathed out. 

“Okay.” Naruto takes a glance around the darkroom, and he can assume that ( _first?_ ) The Kazekage banner he sees leads to a door to the bathroom. Naruto moves out of bed and when his feet touch the floor he collapses instantly. "Naruto!?” Gaara panics eyes are wide. “I’m okay! I’m okay!” Naruto laughed, waving a hand in the air. “I’m fine Gaara!” Naruto laughed even more. Shit his ass and back hurts like crazy! 

“I’m fine, ‘ _dattebayo_!” Naruto says once more, before standing up and limping towards the banner. He opens the wooden door, and my god, it is the _sexiest_ bathroom Naruto has ever seen in his life. The bathroom is humongous! There’s a huge ass bath in the middle of the quartz bathroom, and the sinks look so heavenly they don’t even look like sinks! And there are so many folded up towels on the side! The shower isn’t even a shower, it’s a freaking alien abduction shower thingy! Naruto mouths open wide as he limps inside the golden bathroom. 

He retrieves towels, wiping himself down, and grabs another one for Gaara. He leaves the sexy bathroom with a sad smile and heads towards Gaara with a limping walk. 

_Jeez. How was he going to explain this to anyone?_ Naruto thought. 

He manages to get to the bed and carefully pulls Gaara’s condom away before wiping him down then throwing the towel to the floor… the condom. Well… that’s up to your imagination. 

Gaara slowly snuggles with the blond and they breathe calmly synchronizing with each other. Gaara’s breathing became even more calmer than the blond. “Gaara,” the blond tiredly said, “I love you,” he repeats. 

Naruto wants Gaara to hear it and hear him.

“I love you too Naruto,” Gaara whispered before his heavy eyelids finally closed down. Naruto only smiled watching Gaara in his sixteen years of insomnia finally sleep peacefully. 

Naruto snorted quietly, and he felt tired too. 

Once a day, he’ll annoy Tsunade-baachan to enlist him to have missions at Suna. 

_One day._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be appreciated! :)
> 
> mostly inspired by this story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4258743/1/Get-Some-Sleep


End file.
